DaK: SMG4: Mario's Challenge (2017)
Character Deaths and Kills * SMG4 - Falls headfirst into a bottomless pit. How embarrassing. * Four snowmen, One Cataquack, Two Cheep-Cheeps, Goofy the Dog, Solid Snake, Three Bomb-Ombs, One Spiny - All just jump down into the pit "Like Lemmings" (Right Disney?) * Yoshi - Crushed by Wario's fat ass * 25 goombas and Gourmet Guy - Fall down the pit thanks to GG for trying to use the goombas as a bridge. * Two unknown contestants - Died off-screen according to Mario. FLOOR TWO * Toadsworth - Killed by random falling stuff. * Twenty Monty Moles - Fell down the slope. * Six Koopas - Fell down the slope. * Big Daddy - Fell down the slope. * Four TF2 Spies - Fell down the slope. * Waluigi - Head crushed by random stuff. * Proffesor E. Gadd - Hit by a falling chair. FLOOR THREE * Ralphie - Crushed by Gobbles the Gargoyle. * Bob - Crushed by Gobbles the Gargoyle. * Two unknown contestants - Died off-screen according to Mario. FLOOR FOUR * Koopa - Accidentally shot by a snowman. * Goomba - Killed by TF2 Heavy's ricocheted bullet. * TF2 Heavy - Kicked down stairs by Mario's TV. * Toad - Set on fire and thrown down stairs by Bowser. FLOOR FIVE * Toadette - Crushed by mushroom platform. * Princess Peach - Kicked into lava by Swagmaster69. * Swagmaster69 and Dr. Pootis - Descend into lava while fighting. * SMG3 - Bounced into lava after Bowser uses him as a platform. FLOOR SIX * Fishy Boopkins - Killed off-screen by Dead Hand. FLOOR SEVEN * Ptooie - Crushed by Meteors. * Wario - Shot to death by coin gun. * Link - Run over by a train. FLOOR EIGHT * X and a Goomba - Fell down a pit. * Whomp - Held against buzzsaw by Po. * Po - Pushed by a wall trap into a pit. * Minecraft Steve - Decapitated by swinging axes. * Shy Guy - Pushed into a pit by Bowser. ROOF * Mario - Blasted with rocket launcher off the roof by Shroomy. Notes Deaths - 83. All accidental. Kills - 127. 91 by Mario's traps, 1 by Wario, 25 by Gourmet Guy, 4 by Gobbles the Gargoyle, 3 by Bowser, 1 by Swagmaster69, 1 by Dead Hand, 1 by Shroomy Total: 210. 26 contestants were lucky to be eliminated. * Floor one - 41 total. 39 on screen, 2 off-screen * Floor two - 17* Total. 34 died on screen. (* I think SMG4 just put a random number and hoped no one would count how many died. Like I am.) * Floor three - 4* Total. 2 died on screen, 2 off-screen. (* 41 left at the end of floor three but 58 according to SMG4, who's probably wrong. No offense intended.) * Floor four - 4 Total. 4 on screen, the other 13 were only eliminated not killed. (Ok now he says 41 are left. There's only 37 left.) * Floor five - 5 Total. 5 on screen, apparently none off-screen. (32 are left. You already know with SMG4, but he says 34) * Floor six - 1 Total. 1 on screen, the other 8 are unknown as they could be lost in the maze or dead. (Now I had to go by what he said are left, 23, cause I had no clue.) * Floor seven - 3 Total. 3 on screen. (20 left, he actually didn't say this time. At least it's a fitting number.) * Floor eight - 6 Total. 6 on screen, the 13 others were most likely eliminated. * Roof - Mario. Shroomy wins the McNuggets coupon! * Speaking of Mario, he was only one kill away from beating Grace's record. Bettah luck-a next time! Sources * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6mOQjFowLI Category:Comedy